Catch Me When I Fall
by xoxoxMelxoxox
Summary: Terra's back and the Titans have decided to forgive her but she still feels awful and won't join in their hero work but when Beast Boy is captured she has to try and save him . . . BBxTer RobXStar Please R
1. Chapter 1

Hi! And I already know that my grammars not to good but I'm working on it and I want to say that I hope that doesn't spoil the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titan characters.

Catch Me When I Fall

A tall teenage boy walked into the dark empty chamber, squinting slightly through the darkness. He looked up and saw the tall statue in front of him and a small smile stretched across his face. It was a teenage girl with her arms wide open and her face staring at the chambers ceiling.

"Terra? Terra, oh my gosh, is that you?" he looked up and smiled. "Can't be fun being . . . stone." He laughed at the end of his sentence and closing his eyes placed his hand on Terra's cold forehead. A yellow glow seemed to issue itself from the boy's hand and slowly colour seemed to slip into her face. The boy let go and smiled.

"You'll be able to move in about . . . five minutes" he said clearly to Terra. He knew she could hear him. Terra's eyes darted from side to side. "And you can not tell anyone about this Terra. And don't bother to come and find me to try and thank me or anything, what are family for, hey?" he said smiling and he was about to say he would stay with her until she could move when he heard a sound and with a wave of the hand, he vanished.

A teenage green boy walked through the entrance to the chamber humming slightly.

"Beast Boy can we hurry up with this, I don't like babysitting little boys." Said a sarcastic voice, from behind Beats Boy a teenage girl appeared from behind him. A purple hood was pulled up over her head so her face was cast in shadow.

"I never asked for you to come." Beast Boy snapped back. He looked up at the tall statue of Terra and saw that her arms were by her sides and she was staring at him.

"Terra?" he said disbelievingly. A sharp intake of breath behind him showed Raven had also seen what he had. Terra fell onto her knees suddenly grazing her elbow on the rough ground. Beast Boy rushed forwards and helped her up. Terra's knees were shaking and she clang onto Beast Boy.

"I can't walk, it's to hard." She said shaking uncontrollable, nearly falling over, but Beast Boy kept a firm grip on her. She slowly straightened up and managed to walk with one foot and drag the other.

"What happened?" he asked, her hair was across her face so all he could see was one blue eye. She shook her head.

"I can't say, I promised,"

"So, you don't usually keep your word," hissed a voice from the shadows. Beast Boy had nearly forgotten Raven was in the chamber too.

"Raven?" said Terra looking up and then she looked away. "I knew it wouldn't last," she whispered feebly.

"What wouldn't?"

"The concern, the friendliness and I want to say now before anything else how truly sorry I am," she said looking away a tear running down her cheek.

"We know, you turned yourself into stone to save the city that was a big enough sorry," said Beast Boy kindly nudging her so she wouldn't keep looking away.

"Was it?" asked Raven coldly coming closer towards them.

"Raven! Haven't you heard of if you do have anything nice to say then don't saying anything at all?"

Raven glared at Beast Boy and opened her mouth to speak when someone flew past her and landed softly on the ground in front.

"I was told to come and say it is lunch time in 5 earth minutes . . . Terra . . . our friend has returned?" the girl said. She was called Starfire and she looked quite amazed at seeing Terra standing in front of her. Terra smiled slightly hoping for a smile back but instead she couldn't help giving in to the darkness that was pinching at the bottom of her eyes. And as she fell backwards into unconsciousness she felt two arms catch her before she hit the ground.

Terra woke up in darkness, her head was throbbing and for some reason her right hand felt like it was being crushed. Where was she? What had happened? Beast Boy . . . no, it must have been a dream . . . Beast Boy probably hated her . . . he should do. Terra heard a door open and a light was switched on filling the room with its brightness and making Terra squint. Four people entered the room talking in whispers, when they saw Terra they all stopped and stared.

"Terra, my friend, are you ok?" asked a one of the four teenagers rushing forwards.

"Yeah, I'm ok, thanks Starfire."

Robin started laughing out loud.

"What's funny?" asked Raven coldly from the doorway. It seemed an impropriate time to be laughing. Robin pointed at the Terra's hand and she looked down to see what was making it feel so squished. Beast Boy's head was half resting on it and he was half asleep. He woke up as the room erupted with laughter, he immediately saw what they were laughing at and sat up so fast he fell over the back of the chair landing on the floor making the laughter increase. He quickly got up smiling slightly.

The room slowly got quieter until an awkward silence was in the air. Terra wanted to say something but she just couldn't bring herself to say it. Sorry, that small word she longed to say but she was scared that the moment she said they would all look away and not one of them would that it was ok. When they had all been laughing, well everyone except Raven of course, it had seemed like before she had . . . before she had thrown their friendship in the bin as if it hadn't meant anything, which it had. Sorry . . . sorry . . . sorry was it all that hard to say?

What did you think? Please R&R!


	2. Gone

**Hey again! Please R&R!**

It had been two hours since Terra had woken up and she had finally apologized to all the Titans and to her surprise and relief they had all forgiven her . . . except one. Raven had walked off the moment she had said the word sorry and they had all heard her enter her room. Terra was now sitting in her room, thinking hard. The armour that she had been wearing to allow Slade to control had come off easily enough which had been weird because it had been impossible before. She had been talking to Starfire, all the other Titans had gone for breakfast and it seemed to . . . melt. They had just been sitting there and Terra had looked at one of her arms and saw that she could see the long sleeved black top again that she had worn underneath the armour and the armour seemed to be liquid dripping onto the floor. Even Cyborg hadn't been able to explain how it had happened.

"Maybe you grew and it didn't fit you anymore?" suggested Beast Boy not really helping. Everyone had looked at him raising his eyebrows but Terra had burst out laughing and soon everyone joined in including Beast Boy. She smiled remembering Beast Boy's comment and she sat, cross-legged, on her bed.

"But it could be a trap," Robin had said after Beast Boy had stopped laughing," Not that I'm saying you are still working for Slade Terra but it could be so we better collect up the liquid and analyse it."

Cyborg had agreed and set to work pushing all his computer software to the limit trying to find out how it had happened. He was in his room now still working on it, Robin was watching TV, Starfire was trying her best to cook Fairy cakes, Raven was still in her room and Beast Boy kept walking all around the Titan building.

"Would you sit down please, your getting on my nerves," said Robin as Beast Boy walked through the living room for the sixth time. Beast Boy looked at him as if he had just notice he was there.

"Ok" he said and sat down on the sofa shrugging. A few minutes later he got up and shook his head.

"I can't stay still, I'll just go and pace up and down in my room," He said and he walked away.

Starfire entered into the living room with a puzzled look on her face. She sat down in Beast Boys vacant stop and sighed.

"My earth cooking isn't working," she said.

"Err . . . why not?" said Robin not quite sure of what to say.

"Well it won't work because . . . what is 'anti-clockwise'? I don't think it means put something in the bowl that doesn't like a clock but then again Earth has the most weirdest ingredients and instructions."

Robin laughed and just before he could tell Starfire what it meant Cyborg came crashing through from his room.

"Robin, Star, there's been an attack on the local bank,"

Robin stood up along with Starfire.

"Titans, GO!" yelled Robin, Beast Boy's door slammed open and he ran out of it and Raven glided quickly out of her room to the others and they all made there way to the local bank knowing they would all get their at the same time. But as they left, Beast Boy turned around and looked at Terra's door wandering if she was going to come and he saw two bright blue eyes looking back him through a gap in the door and then the door shut quietly. Terra closed the door and slid to the floor. She didn't have the right the to be a Titan and no matter what happened nothing was going to change that.

At the bank the Titans all arrived at the same time. They walked cautiously through the glass doors as they opened automatically like they always did when they detected anyone coming. The bank had been clean, white and the floors so shiny that lots of people found it hard not to slip when they were walking on it but now the bank was dusty and rubble littered the floor, chairs had been overturned and people and workers were cowering in corners as two figures in the middle of the bank caused even more destruction. One was a tall, pale faced and black-eyed lady. Her hair was curly and dark brown, pushed back in a ponytail. The other was a teenage girl but she almost seemed to have bright red skin. Across her arms and face were bright red symbols that didn't make any sense at all and her bright red hair made it even more confusing. She turned around as she heard the Titans enter and smiled an evil smile.

"Did you want something?"

"Yeah, we were wondering if you would consider leaving?" said Beast Boy

"The thought never crossed my mind, but what's been crossing yours?"

The Titans all looked at each other in confusion, what sort of an answer was that and then Beast Boy's eyes opened in shock as a picture flashed through his mind. Two blue eyes watching him before a door shut. He looked up at the red headed teenager and saw her smiling.

"You did that didn't you!" he hissed and the girl stared at him her eyes not giving anything away.

"Go on admit it!" he yelled.

"Of course I will, wouldn't want anyone else to get the credit would I?"

"What did she do?" asked Robin. The girl glanced at him and picture of Starfire talking to him on the sofa flashed through his mind. He opened his eyes in shock.

"Go, TITANS!" he yelled and they all rushed forward. Starfire and Raven flew into the air and Beast Boy turned into a cheetah and ran past the teenage to the lady who also seemed to have a power of the mind for every time she stared at someone they seemed to burst into tears and yell out something like "make it stop!".

He leapt at her, making her fall to the ground and Starfire threw a bolt of energy at the lady on the floor making her be blasted deep into the ground. She got up quickly and stared at Starfire angrily, her eyes turned red for a second but then they went back to their normal colour but Starfire wasn't acting normal.

Robin was next to Beast Boy and they both looked up and saw Starfire yelling out loud, tears running down her face and then she fell but luckily Robin stepped forward in time and caught her. He put her down on the ground where she lay her hands over her face crying.

"Stop it!" Robin yelled at the lady who was smirking.

Beast Boy who was still cheetah roared and leapt once again at the lady forcing her to dodge out the way and she smiled thinking he had missed. He had but as she had dodged she hadn't seen the piece of rubble behind her, she stumbled and fell hitting her head on the ground and passing out. Immediately Starfire stopped shaking, she sat up tears running down her face and moved her hands away from her face.

"Star, are you al-" Robin started to ask but before he could finish she had thrown her arms around him and had started crying again.

"Robin, my friend, . . . it was horrible . . . you were dying and it was all my . . . fault," she said stumbling on her words because of the tears stumbling down her face. Robin returned her hug.

"Don't worry Star, I'm fine, it was just a trick, I'm fine." He went slightly red.

"YOU IDIOTS!" screeched a voice that could have shattered every window in the room. Robin quickly pulled away from Starfire and Starfire wiped away her tears. The teenage girl was pointing at the unconscious women now lying on the floor. Beast Boy transformed back into his usual self and couldn't help a smile.

"You!" the girl hissed, "It was you, wasn't it!"

"Of course it was, wouldn't want anyone else to get the credit now would I?" he said repeating what she had said before. The symbols on her arms seemed to glow even redder and she stared at him angrily. She lifted up her right hand and he saw one of the marks on the palm of her hand had gone and pure white.

"You shouldn't have made me angry," she said, pure evil coating every word. A flash pure white light filled Beast Boy vision and he tried to scream but his voice seemed to have gone, the scream seemed to be stuck in his throat and then darkness clouded over the white and he felt himself fall.

The Titans all shielded their eyes as the bright light issued itself from the girls hand but soon it went out but Beast Boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Cyborg yelled.

The girl ignored him and pointed her hand at the woman, another blast of white light and she vanished too.

"We'll be back," she hissed and she waved as another blast of white light issued from her hand concealing herself this time and she vanished.

"Beast Boy's gone wherever they've hasn't he?" Raven asked, her voice seemed to have a little bit of concern in it.

Robin nodded and narrowed his eyes.

"And we will figure out where they've gone," They all started to glide back home, Raven flew back but just as Robin walked out of the door of the bank he glanced back at Starfire. She was still shaking and seemed to be too upset to make herself fly.

"Do you want to walk home instead?" he said smiling slightly, she quickly ran and caught up with him and then voiced a question he had been wandering himself.

"Who's going to tell Terra?"

**How was that? Please R&R. **


	3. The Code Matched

Thanks for the review 

**-teentitantruefriend – Thanks for everything you said in your review, you made my day! **

There was a knock at the door and Terra woke up. She had fallen asleep on the floor whilst reading a book Beast Boy had given her just before the Titans had left, it wasn't that the book "The Code Matched' was boring it was just she was tired. She now picked herself up, brushed herself down and flattened her hair before calling.

"Come in,"

Starfire came through the door; her face was still red and her eyes were bloodshot from crying.

"Oh my gosh, Star, sit down." Terra said quickly. She helped Star over to a chair and she sat down.

"I'm ok Terra but Beast Boy, he's been kidnapped."

This news hit Terra like she had just been punched in the stomach. Beast Boy . . . gone.

"Is that why you're crying so much? You made me think someone had died. But . . . this isn't some joke is it?"

"No, our friend, Beast Boy, he really has been taken. "But I thought some one had died, they hadn't but . . . there is this lady who can make you live your worst fears, if your fear was falling off a cliff you would fall and feel yourself in pain until she let you go and then it would be back to normal."

"Oh," said Terra but she was only half listening. "We will find Beast Boy?"

"Yes our friend will not be alone for much longer."

Terra was upset but knew that she couldn't do anything apart from help the Titans and crying and staying secret in her room wouldn't help, she had to see something good in this. But what was good about Beast Boy being taken? Beast Boy had been the one recently that had made her feel like one of the team and when he had turned around to see if she was coming to help save the local bank it her made her feel that she was forgiven completely. Maybe if she had gone things would be different, they would all be back in the living room laughing and joking and eating pizza or something.

"Terra can you promise me something . . . " said Starfire suddenly looking frightened.

Terra looked up, her eyes had glazed over in tears but she quickly pushed the tears back.

"Yeah sure,"

"You can't tell anyone that that lady can make you live your worst fears, ok? I know it sounds silly but it means something to me." She said confidently looking Terra in the eye.

"Yeah sure," Terra repeated and then she looked away, "You trust me?"

Starfire looked at Terra and a smile appeared across her face.

"My friend, Terra, we all trust you, you are our friend." She leant forward and gave Terra a hug.

"Thanks," said Terra smiling.

"So don't shut yourself up in your room, this is a glorious Earth day. You shouldn't be in your room."

"Star, It's raining." Terra said laughing.

"Well at least come and help me with my Earth fairy cakes, I still don't get what the instructions mean."

Terra nodded and they both left the room and headed for the kitchen. Starfire had made Terra promise not to tell about the lady's strength because if she did then Robin would think that him dying was her worst fear . . . was it? Maybe if the lady had kept her power on her then she would have seen all the Titans die. Starfire shook her head slightly and made herself not think about it.

Beast Boy woke up and felt his hands were handcuffed to the wall. The room he was in was dark and dusty. It made him sneeze. They didn't seem to be any doors but as he looked around he saw a set of stairs going downwards in the room. Where was he? He heard footsteps coming up the stairs so he quickly closed his eyes pretending he was asleep. A surge of pain went through his head.

"That will treat you for pretending to be asleep, it doesn't work when you are against an enemy who has powers of the mind."

Beast Boy opened his eyes and saw the teenage girl was standing in front of him.

"Who are you?" he hissed, his energy seemed to have vanished and he found himself leaning against the wall and on his knees.

"No need for questions Beast Boy, I don't even need to ask you any because of my powers I've been able to go in your mind and get all the information I need to destroy the Titans. I've put it in a file on the computer, safe and sound. And I am actually quite thankful to you Beast Boy if you hadn't made me angry then I wouldn't have been able to transport us all hope. She laughed loudly, a cold merciless laugh.

"You'll never get AWAY WITH IT!" yelled Beast Boy struggling against his chains. He transformed into a series of big and small animals but the handcuffs would change to match the size. The teenage laughed again and the symbols on her arms burnt brightly.

"I think you'll find, I already have. Your blonde friend will not be too happy with you epically if I tell the Titans you've joined our side"

Terra! Thought Beast Boy. She would hate him and then these evil people would hurt her, kill her even.

"LEAVE TERRA ALONE!" he yelled at the teenager.

"I won't be leaving any of them alone!" the teenager laughed, "Oh and by the way in about ten minutes we need you to make a little phone call."

-Titan Tower-

The green teenager appeared on the large screen and all everyone turned to look at him. A tear trickled down his face.

"I know what you've done and I hate you for it," he said strongly. He looked around the room and saw Terra and he blinked twice. "You all lied to me and now you are all going to pay for what you have done."

"Beast Boy! Whatever they've told you it's not true!"

"I just needed to fit the pieces of the puzzle together and the code matched."

His face dissolved in sudden static and then the screen went blank.

"No," hissed Raven.

"What have we supposed to have done, he wasn't making any sense." Cyborg said angrily.

"The code matched . . . " whispered Terra. The name rang a bell.

"Our friend, has turned to the dark side," Starfire said.

"No, he hasn't" said Terra and she clicked her fingers and ran to her room. She looked across the floor and found the book half open on the floor, she snatched it up and ran out of the room back to where the Titans were staring at her.

"Look," she said and she turned the pages till she found the chapter named face signals. She scrolled her finger down the page to the section labelled blinking. "This book is called 'The Code Matched' and that is what Beast Boy said. And looks, "Blinking is a common way of telling someone that what they are saying is being forced out of them for example blinking twice at a person and then not looking at them for the rest of your speech means you are being forced to say whatever you are saying or something horrible will happen." She finished a grin across her face. "He blinked at me twice and didn't look at me again and . . . " she looked around the room and that's when she saw it, through the window was a barrage balloon and it had just turned around and flew in the other direction but on one side of it was a red symbol similar to the ones on the red heads arms and face. Starfire had explained to Terra what they had looked like.

"And is that like one of the symbols on that teenage girl," she said pointing thought the window. They all looked and a smile crossed Robin's face.

"So basically Beast Boy had to say what he said otherwise-" Terra started.

"We would have been bombed by that barrage balloon." Finished Robin.

They all smiled.

"Well done, Terra!" Starfire said and they all congratulated her except Raven who still didn't seem to have forgiven her. Terra turned to face Raven. Raven had her hood down so it wasn't covering her face. A small smile crossed her face and Terra held out her hand and Raven shook it.

"Now are we going to find Beast Boy or what?" asked Terra smiling.

Robin nodded.

"Cyborg you find out where Beast Boy called from, Raven and Terra try and find if there are anymore hidden traps planted near the Titans headquarters we don't want to be blown up and Starfire and I will follow the balloon. They all set of and Starfire and Robin agreed that he would follow the balloon on the ground and her in the sky. As they were just about to go Robin grabbed Starfire's hand making her go red.

"Star, be careful, ok? We don't want another person getting caught."

She smiled. "I will and you be careful too."

"I'm always careful,"

And Starfire took off from the ground and Robin started to race down the Titan block out through the doors and after the balloon. The chase was on.

**Hope you liked! Please R&R!**


	4. Just the beginning

Thanks for the reviews 

**-teentitanstruefriend – Thanks for the review!**

**Jessy – Thanks for the review too!**

**Rosered8569 – Thanks a lot for the review!**

**Sapphire – Lol I tried make the end of chap 3 all fluff in-between them so I'm glad you liked it. **

**Hotshot45 – Thanks and this is me continuing. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Teen Titans.**

Starfire saw the balloon with the weird marking floating in front of her, she was hiding just behind a cloud and saw that it was descending. Looking down she realised that Robin would never get there by road. Nothing seemed to lead to the tower that the balloon was slowing descending too. She flew softly down and landing on the road in front of Robin. He stopped quickly and he glanced at her worriedly.

"Did you see where the balloon landed?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, my friend, I did, but you can't get there on foot."

" Oh that sucks!" he said angrily.

"Well if Raven and I carried each Titan there, in-between us, then we could all get in. We'd have to place each Titan in some place secret until we are all there."

"Good idea!" said Robin smiling. He held up a communicator to his ear and slowly spoke into it.

"Anyone there? It's Robin."

"Robin, it's Raven we found no more traps and Cyborg discovered where Beast Boy phoned from. "

"Yeah we're where the balloon stopped. We can't get there by foot but with Starfire and yourself we can all fly over there."

Robin heard Raven tell everyone else and then her voice could be heard clearly through the communicator once more.

"Ok, were are you, Beast Boy called from Roston Road."

"That's were we are." Robin said and the communicator went dead.

A few minutes later Cyborg, by foot, Raven, by air and Terra, also by foot came into view. They all glanced at each other and then put their plan into action.

The teenage girl laughed making her red hair fall forward over her face and the symbols glow bright red.

"Now we've got rid of your friends we can conquer this town,"

"What? What do you mean? The Teen Titans won't give in!" yelled Beast Boy struggling against the chains binding him to the wall. The girl glanced at him from the chair she was sitting.

"You see Beast Boy, Teen Titans have a weakness and that is called conscience. They will have so many different feeling about you "betraying" them that they will not focus on the task at hand. "

Beast Boy gritted his teeth and hoped with all his might that Terra had got the message, Terra had realised, please, please. He would never betray the Titans.

All the Titans saw the platform ahead, the building that the balloon had landing in seemed to be on an elevator because now all they could see was it's roof which only seemed a few centimetres off the ground. They walked towards it, all on their guard and ready to run if the time came. Robin went forwards to the surface in front of them first and searched for an opening of some kind. Meanwhile Starfire looked around and saw a red button only a few feet away from the roof, that was in the floor.

"Robin, friends, come here, what is that?" Robin came over and saw what Starfire was pointing at. He bent down and looked at the others.

"It is our only choice, there isn't another way in."

He leant down and pressed it. At first it seemed like nothing had happened but then suddenly a door seemed to appear in the silver roof. Raven walked over to it cautiously and lifted the trap door up. It led into darkness. Robin looked down the stairs and felt himself shiver. There was just something creepy about going down there.

"I'll go first," he said confidently. Raven rolled her eyes, in her eyes going down a flight of stairs into pitch darkness was child's play.

"Then I'll go second!" Starfire said nodding. Raven said she would go last and Cyborg third and Terra fourth.

They crept down the steps slowly and the trap door snapped shut after them. Darkness surrounded them.

"OUCH!" hissed Robin, breaking the silence.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Starfire is on my foot!"

"No I'm not," whispered Starfire, "I'm all the way up here still," she pushed her hand forward and tapped Robin on the head.

"Then who's on my foot?" said Robin.

"Me," hissed a voice and Starfire felt herself plunge to the floor as the horrible pictures of Robin dying came back to her thoughts and refused to go away.

"Go away," she whispered painfully. She felt herself fall down the steps knocking into Robin and the person on his foot but the pictures would not go away.


	5. The Hug

**Hotshot45 – Thanks!**

**Teentitanstruefriend – lol thanks! **

**Titanboy753- okay so you were saying the wrong story? Lol that's funny! **

**BBoyluver – Thanks for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans! If I did . . . **

The pictures of Starfire's friend, Robin, dying vanished from Starfire's mind as she hit the metal wall at the bottom of the dark staircase. She looked up in the direction she thought the stairs were, tears streaming down her face and her hands shaking.

"Titans?" she called up the stairs, her voice shaking.

There was no answer, she got up onto her feet but had to lean against the wall so she wouldn't fall down. She closed her eyes praying that when she opened them one of the Titans would be there.

"Titans?" she yelled again but there was still no answer, she reached forward to clasp the staircase and once again she called up the stairs. This time there was an answer.

"Starfire, is that you?"

Starfire looked around, the voice seemed near by. She looked around the floor.

"Star?"

It was Robin's voice she was sure of it.

"Robin?" she asked, she couldn't hide her concern.

She couldn't find him in the dark, she would have to use her powers to find them. She tried but she couldn't. Obviously the person who had made her think of Robin dying could make her so scared that she couldn't use her powers.

"Robin, where are you?"

"I'm at the bottom of the stairs, you knocked me over but now I'm standing up I'm on like the bottom stair."

Starfire blinked and quickly took a step back, she had been on the bottom of the stairs, She went red slightly and was very glad that it was dark.

"Err . . . yeah I am near the stairs."

"Ok, we need to find the rest of the Titans, can't you use your powers to give us some light?"

"Sorry, my powers aren't working," she said quietly sounding embarrassed.

"Why not?" asked Robin sounding concerned.

"It was that woman, up there, the one that makes you see horrible things, " she said. She could feel her knees shaking beneath her. Tears started streaming down her face and she bit her lip trying to keep them back.

"Oh I'm sorry Star," Robins voice said again.

Starfire nodded even though she still couldn't see a thing, suddenly she felt someone pull her into a hug. She went red as Robin let her go.

"Thank you, friend, Robin."

Robin had also gone slightly red and he was so glad it was dark. Starfire had stopped shaking and now a smile was across her face. After an awkward silence Robin said.

"Well we better start going up these stairs again if we are going to find the Titans."

"Yeah," and they started to head up the stairs.

"I think she's gone," said Terra hearing the thumps and yells echoing slowly down the staircase.

"Along with Robin and Star," said Raven darkly.

"We better go down the stairs, maybe they will be coming back up," said Cyborg.

Beast Boy looked up as he saw the two people enter the cold metal room he was in. The teenager with red hair looked at him her eyes full of evil.

"The Titans seem to still trust you, they are here in the building," she hissed.

"Yes," said the tall lady with the brown hair. Her lip was cut and a bruise was on her forehead,

Beast Boy laughed.

"And let me guess, they beat you up?"

"Shut up greenie!" she hissed back in menace, she slapped him across the face but it only made Beast Boy smile even more. He was getting on these peoples nerves and he was enjoying himself.

"Don't smirk, right now we have two of your friends on camera and they are in for a surprise."

"Who?" said Beast Boy the smile gone form his face.

" Robin and Starfire, they are so sweet!" she said laughing.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE!" yelled Beast Boy.

**Please R&R! **


	6. Amber realises

**Ye Olde Scooter Dude – Thanks for the review, this is my updating! **

**Randomgirl 14 – Thanks! LOL, I'm sure your grammar is not bad!**

**Oh by the way, last time it wasn't obvious when the scenes changed so if I am changing to a different one I will do **

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**For Teen Titans.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. **

"Can you use your powers yet?" asked Robin.

He couldn't see and he felt like someone was watching him.

"I could try . . . " Starfire said slowly her voice shaking. Starfire didn't like the dark, all the Titans knew that so Robin knew that Starfire would probably have tried a couple of times already.

"No pressure Star, ok?"

Starfire felt herself smile and she closed her eyes and focused on trying to use her powers. A feeble glow appeared in her palms but she couldn't do anything else.

"See you can do it!" Robin said cheerfully.

Starfire looked up.

"It's feeble,"

"No, it's a start. You're doing great, come on go in front of me and you can lead the way."

"But, my friend, Robin I will get us lost, I know it." She looked away, her green eyes upset.

"No, you won't, Star, trust me, trust yourself."

"But Robin I'm weak,"

"No you're not!"

"Then how come that lady keeps affecting me? I don't see anyone else collapsing into tears!" she looked up tears in her eyes, the glow in her hands brightening.

"It's because you care, you keep seeing things that make you upset and that doesn't mean you are weak it just means you care. And it might also be because that lady hasn't been able to get into the other Titans minds yet."

"The other Titans, what about you?"

"Me neither, now, are you going to lead the way or what?"

Starfire could tell Robin wasn't telling the truth. Robin had been hit by it once but only very briefly when Starfire had knocked him down the stairs and he hadn't liked it either.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Oh look at that Starfire has managed to create some sort of a light source." The teenager with the red hair laughed.

"Maybe Jessica can do something."

"Jessica?" asked Beast Boy. He glared at the teenager.

The tall lady with the brown hair turned around and nodded.

"I'm Jessica, my ability is to make people live things that haven't even happened in their heads. I have hit Starfire twice now. One of those times you were there."

"Don't! It's not nice."

"Oh sorry and capturing and attacking you was my way of being nice. Haven't you realised yet that I am not nice? I hate the Titans, I hate you all and I will do anything in my power to split you up and confine you to a life of misery, understand?"

Beast Boy glared at her. She smiled at him an evil smile and he knew before she even muttered a single word what she was going to do. He screamed and clutched his head as horrible pictures entered his head. Why were they all of Terra? She was dying and it was his entire fault, all his fault, every bit of it, his fault . . .

"Stop it!" he yelled out, his voice sounded choked up.

"You're fault!" said a cruel voice.

"Please . . . make it stop . . . " he whispered. His hands were gripping his head and yanking at his hair so hard that he would have normally have yelled out in pain but he couldn't feel it.

Jessica smiled laughing slightly as she increased her power on Beast Boy and slowly the green colour of Beast Boy's skin faded started to fade away and as it did Jessica felt someone grip her arm tightly.

"Stop it," hissed a voice in her hair. Jessica turned around and saw the teenager with the red hair staring at her. The symbols on her arm had turned from red to a pale blue.

"Why?"

"We want the Titans to believe it is Beast Boy, if he changes colour they will not believe it."

Reluctantly Jessica released her victim, throwing the teenager with the red hair, whose name was Amber, a filthy look as she did so. Beast Boy collapsed in a crying heap on the floor, shaking uncontrollably and putting his hands over his face. Amber felt a pang of guilt and sorrow shot threw her and she quickly shook her head. She couldn't feel sorry for this boy; it wasn't part of her job description. She didn't know why she had been asked to help Jessica illuminate the Titans but she knew it had something to do with her past. Two months ago Amber had lost her memory by falling out of a tree and hitting her head. Through the curtains of hair that covered her head her eyes focused on Beast Boy. He was trembling so badly that it made Amber feel quite sick. She quickly turned around and left the room leaving the sobbing mess on the floor.

In the next room Jessica sat on a comfy armchair watching a massive TV screen that showed two people climbing up a staircase.

"Jessica, I thought you said these people were evil," she said calmly.

That was what Jessica had told and because Amber had lost her memory and had spent one and half of the last two months in Jessica's company she hadn't heard anything different.

"They are,"

"Then how come they came back from a friend that appeared to have deserted them? And that boy was in tears, people who are as evil as you described them don't dissolve into tears."

"At what I make them see they do,"

"Oh,"

"You're not turning soft are you?" said Jessica turning her head swiftly around to look into Amber's eyes.

"No, I just –"

Jessica eyes seemed to darken and images went flying through Ambers head. Boy with the same symbols on him as she had on her, was screaming and only one word was going threw Ambers head.

'Brother,'

She shook her head she didn't have a brother. Her eyes filled up with tears even though she had never met the boy before. As from a far distance planet she heard Jessica's voice.

"Switch off the lights and lock up the room, it will teach her for even thinking I am wrong."

As she heard the door shut the images faded away and the cold surrounded the girl making her shake and cry. She got up and staggered into Beast Boy's room, which led on to the one she was on with no door in the way. Beast Boy looked up and saw her stagger in.

"You're not evil at all are you?" she whispered.

"No, what made you think that?" Beast Boy whispered confused, he still felt weak.

She looked at him and a small sad smile crossed her face before she collapsed head first into the metal floor and stayed like that for an extremely long time.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Someone's watching us, I can feel it," whispered Starfire into Robins ear. The glow from her hands was growing lighter and they could see further ahead of them.

"I know, do you want me to go in front?"

"If you wouldn't mind, I wouldn't want to put a friend in danger,"

Robin grinned and stepped in front of Starfire. He felt her grab his arm and his face flushed as they carried on walking up the stairs.

"Oh no!" he heard Starfire wail.

"What is it, what?' Robin asked.

"She's behind me,"

And a shriek that would chill Robin for the rest of his years made him turn around and see a crying Starfire, who was obviously being tormented by more horrible images, picked up by the tall lady with brown hair who, Robin didn't know it yet, pick Starfire up by her hair and fling her over the banister.

"NO!" cried Robin and without a second thought he flung himself after her.

**Um . . . hope you like! **

**Please Review !**


	7. Meet Sky

Serias of Kondor – Thanks for the review and yeah I'll read your story. And no the guy who revived Terra at the beginning isn't her brother but he will be coming back.

**Randomgirl 14 – Aww! Thanks for adding me:D! Thank you for the review!**

**Hotshot 45 – Thanks for the review!**

**TerraXBeastBoyFan – Thanks for the review!**

**Ye olde Scooter Dude – Thanks, nope I am not killing her! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans . . . **

Robin reached out trying to grab Starfire but she was shaking to badly. He knew she would have flown immediately into the air but Jessica had maximised her strength so much on her that she didn't even though she was falling. He reached out to grab her hand and as he finally grasped it a vision went through his head. He was in her nightmare but for him he could tell it was not real. He couldn't considerate on trying to save him and Starfire; he didn't even know where he was.

In front of him lay . . . himself. He was sobbing into his hands and shaking.

"Star, please don't hurt me, you were my friend, please, I will do anything."

'What a wimp' Robin thought even though it was himself. He looked around the dark chamber and saw Starfire and Starfire. One was on her knees and shaking and the other had a horrible grin across her face and her eyes were a pure red. Jessica was also there and she had her eyes tightly shut and her hands were glowing red. How long had they been falling now? They can't have been far from the ground. Suddenly another figure appeared and Robin felt himself smile. The hooded figure glanced at Jessica and with a move of her hand and a mutter of words she was thrown onto the chambers wall and vanished. The whole vision vanished as well and Robin found himself being held by Raven and Starfire by Terra who was standing on a levitated rock.

"Where are they?" hissed a voice and the Titans, as they all put their feet safely on the ground, looked up. Jessica was lying on the floor only a few feet away and she hadn't seen them.

"Someone else is here," Raven hissed. Robin didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing for Ravens face was covered in shadow from her dark hood. "They are using their powers to help us,"

"Can you enter their mind?"

"No need," said a voice behind them and the Titans all span around. A girl appeared behind them, she looked normal, she had shoulder length blonde hair and was wearing jeans but her face seemed to be badly bruised.

"What happened to your face?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"Cyborg!" hissed Raven and she hit him over the head with her fist.

"Rocks, they've been thrown at me ever since my sister ran off and decide to betray some extremely important people," Her voice had risen towards the end of this sentence, her blue eyes seemed to grow cold.

"I didn't mean –" said a voice behind Raven. It was Terra, her face covered in guilt.

"Oh shut up Terra! Everyone hates me now, and when I found that out brilliant twit of a cousin had brought you back to life I was petrified."

Terra looked away.

"Are you making us invisible?" Robin said.

"Yes and she can't hear you either, I've been pretending to work for her along with my cousin, he is upstairs watching over the two captives."

"How do we know you aren't really working for her?" Raven asked suspiciously.

"Read my mind if you want I really don't care."

Robin looked at Raven and she closed her eyes for a minute. The girl flinched slightly but then Raven opened her eyes and nodded.

"And what do you mean by two captives?"

"Amber and Beast Boy,"

"Amber, who's Amber?" said Terra slightly to quickly.

"Amber, the red head, she was tricked into thinking you were all bad, she lost her memory two months ago and Beast Boy managed to make her realise it was all a con. Jessica and her powers seem to be breaking through the memory block."

"Jessica?" asked Raven.

"Her – Where did she go?" the girl had pointed at the floor behind the Titans were the lady had been sitting but she had gone.

"So you . . . you are Terra's . . . sister?" Starfire asked she was still finding it hard to talk and the tears just kept coming.

"Yes," she said her voice hard but then her eyes softened as she looked at how obviously worried Starfire was. "That worse nightmare trick of hers isn't very nice is it?"

Terra looked up in alarm, Starfire nearly choked whilst Raven swiftly glanced at Robin who felt his face burn. He tried to pretend he hadn't heard for Starfire didn't know he had been in her mind.

"What did I say?" the teenager asked looking from Terra's shocked eyes to Starfire's bright red face.

"Nothing," said Raven her voice sounded as if she was smiling.

"So . . . er . . . what is your name, friend?" Starfire said.

Robin couldn't stop thinking. He wasn't paying attention at all. Me, dying is her worst fear or her turning evil? Robin shook his head.

"Could you please stop thinking so loudly?" the teenager asked pointing at Robin.

"What –"

"You can mind read?" asked Raven her eyes round.

"Well only when people are thinking about something extremely hard." She answered.

"And her names Sky." Terra said answering Raven's previous question.

"And we're invisible?" Cyborg said for he was still coming to grasps with it.

Sky nodded.

"Cool," said Cyborg.

"How come the lights have come on?" said Robin suddenly realising that they had, They could all now see that they seemed to be in a room with only a massive staircase in it.

"They do in an emergency," Sky replied.

"So which way do we go, friend."

Sky smiled.

"Down," she announced grinning.

"Err . . . but we are on the ground floor." Cyborg pointed out.

"No we're not,"

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

"How could I have been so stupid?" Amber howled tugging at her hair.

"Stop saying that you're giving me a headache!" Beast Boy said angrily.

"Shut up!"

Sorry nothing really interesting happened in this chapter but I thought I should update. Please Review!


	8. Robin's attacked

Oh my god! I haven't updated in so long sorry! I've been buried down with homework!

**Ye Olde Scooter Dude – Thanks for your review I only just found out you can email your thanks in reviews which I will be doing, sorry all those people with no accounts. So from now on I will email my reviews with thank yous! Hehe!**

**Hotshot45 – Thank you! You always say the same thing! Lol! **

**Shadow of Dusk – Sorry I didn't update but I am now! I am updating!**

"We are on the GROUND FLOOR!" Cyborg repeated slowly.

"Yeah Sky, we are on the ground floor, idiot!" Terra said laughing. Even though she was ashamed over the horror she had inflicted on her sister she found her funny.

"No we're not! I've searched this place for ages and I promise you it doesn't end here. This way." She pointed into a corner.

"It's a corner," said Cyborg.

"No it isn't" Raven said suddenly her voice seemed amazed. "How did you figure out that one?" she said turning to Sky.

Sky shrugged and she walked over to it. She knocked twice on the wall and the corner opened into a dark corridor.

"In there we can turn visible again for no one really knows about it." She walked into the darkness and out of everybody's view. Everyone else turned to look at Robin. He nodded and it was a signal for them all to go after her. Everyone turned around and walked after Sky and Robin did the same until he realised Starfire was still behind him. He turned around.

"Robin I can't . . . I hate the dark . . . I don't want to be in it again and with my powers not working I can't provide light."

Robin looked at her, she seemed so scared that his heart seemed to melt. He didn't what he was doing but before he could stop himself he held out a hand. Starfire took it and turned away so he couldn't see her blushing. They walked into the darkness and Robin heard Starfire giggle.

'He fancies you,' said a voice in Starfire's head. It wasn't her own. She thought hardon her answer and waited for the person to reply.

'Why do you think that?'

'It is so obvious'

'Who are you?'

'Sky and by the way you're miles behind us.'

'Stop reading my thoughts'

No answer came to that and the corridor started to get darker. She gripped Robin's hand tighter and moved closer to his side. She hoped he wouldn't guess she had feelings for him and he'd just thing she was scared and he was a friend. Robin felt Starfire move closer to him and he accidentally tightened his grip on her hand in surprise.

"Ow!" she whispered laughing.

"Sorry I'm . . . " he couldn't think of anything to say. But he was glad that Starfire didn't let go.

"Robin, Starfire, where are you?"

"Here my friends," yelled back Starfire. Robin sighed he just wanted to keep on walking with no one but Starfire.

"WATCH OUT!" someone screamed and just in time Robin span around hearing the crash behind him grabbed Starfire and threw themselves both to the side and down. Robin quickly got up and Starfire did too. Someone had followed then into the dark, it was Jessica.

"Found you!" she cackled into the air and she saw Robin helping Starfire to his feet.

"Aw how sweet," she said in a sickly voice and then her eyes went red and Robin crashed to his knees.

"STOP IT!" he heard Starfire yell but his thoughts had caught up with him.

Raven flew forward and with a dark force field threw Jessica off her feet but Robin remained shaking and quivering. Starfire didn't go after Jessica she stayed with Robin tears in her eyes for he seemed in so much pain.

"Starfire . . . I didn't . . . "

She got caught off guard by her name and gasped as she saw Robin had tears running down his face. She had never seen Robin cry.

In Robin's mind Starfire was dying and once again it was his fault.

"IT'S JUST A DREAM" he yelled but the more he yelled it the more it seemed more real. He felt someone fall down next to him and he turned to see Starfire next to him, unharmed and perfectly fine. He threw his arms round and her a cried into her shoulder. The nightmare was going on longer than it ever had.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT 

"What's happening?' yelled Raven.

Jessica had been defeated and was lying unconsciousness under close watch of Sky but Robin was still shaking and screaming every so often and Starfire had vanished.

"Where is Starfire?" asked Terra.

"She's inside his mind. Probably confusing him like mad." Raven said sounding annoyed.

"What can we do?" Terra asked tears streaming her eyes as she saw the boy she had thought was so confident break down into another flood of tears.

"Hold in there Robin," Raven whispered.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**


End file.
